


Together

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Multiple, Paige Tico Needs A Hug, Paige Tico lives, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Resistance Leader Poe Dameron, Rose Tico Is A Good Sister, Stormtrooper Rebellion, not Phasma book compliant, set between my TLJ rewrite and spark of hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The Resistance has really come together in recent years.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chosen Family
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
If there’s one of many things that Poe is proud of in terms of the past years, it’s the fact that his team — and that’s the thing, the Resistance isn’t just the Resistance to him, it’s his team — has really come together, almost like a family. He can see it, just in the way they interact, just in the way that they would fight for the other.

(He’s not going to say “die for”. No one’s dying on his watch if he can help it. It’s an unrealistic hope, he knows, but it’s something he hopes for nonetheless)

There are people he wishes were here. General Organa. Ben. But Poe knows that he’s also incredibly proud of his ragtag team, and he will do whatever he can to look out for them.

***

It’s after Anakin’s lightsaber breaks that Rey builds her own.

She hates the fact that her old lightsaber is now broken. It feels almost like losing a limb, she thinks, or losing an eye. Something that she relied on for so long, something that came to her aid in the forest, is now broken beyond repair. Shattered. She’s tried to fix it, but the parts are drastically out of place. And that hurts more than anything. It almost feels like someone died, in a way.

She’s had to use her own, of course. Build her own. She builds it with Finn, who’s also finally embracing his Force sensitivity. He uses a green crystal for his lightsaber, she uses a bronze one. Maz has saved the crystals from when the First Order tried to destroy or capture Jedi artifacts. “They didn’t get everything,” she said to them at the time, when they found them. “The First Order tries, how they try. But they didn’t get everything.”

And Rey can believe it.

Even as she builds her lightsaber, she looks over at Finn, who’s working on his. She smiles at him, and he smiles back, and she can’t help but get slightly fluttery inside. Finn seems to be provoking this reaction in her a lot. Eventually, they finish, and Rey ignites both blades of her lightsaber. Bronze blades. Shining blades. She gives it an experimental twirl before deactivating it.

“That,” Rose says, “Is kriffing awesome.”

Finn smiles at Rey. “Y’know,” he says, “When Kylo Ren sees that lightsaber, he better go running.”

“Yeah.”

And it’s one of those things that really makes it dawn on Rey that this is her family. Her biological family is dead, killed by Snoke (her killing Snoke could be avenging them, of sorts), but family isn’t just decided by blood. It’s decided by the sheer amount of devotion between the members, she sheer amount of love there. It’s decided by moments like this, seemingly small moments you nonetheless keep close to your heart.

***

Paige won’t deny that she’s recovering. You don’t get out of being tortured by Kylo Ren without at least a few scars, and she hates him. She doesn’t mention it in front of Poe because for some reason, Poe just gets this strange look in his eyes, this look of pain, but she’s talked about it with Rey, and with Rose. Rey, like Poe, is a torture survivor, and Rose is just...Rose. Rose just understands too well. Ever since they were kids, Rose was just one of those people who got it. No matter what.

“I hate him.” Paige says one night after one of those nights she wakes up, shaking and shivering and trying not to scream. “I just hate him. He didn’t have to do any of what he did, and he did it anyway.”

“I know.” Rey puts a hand on her shoulder. There’s something about it that’s comforting. Paige finds that she likes Rey; there's something about her presence that’s enough to ground you a bit when you’re upset. Because she’s angry at Kylo too. Because she knows what it’s like.

That’s why they’re there, Paige supposes. Because they all know what it’s like, and how much it hurts. Some of the people who’ve joined them lost their loved ones to the Hosnian system’s destruction, or lost loved ones to Kylo Ren or Phasma. Some just got fed up with the pain they were seeing and decided to act. No matter where they come from, they get it. And that’s what matters most.

“We’re going to do what we can to fight,” Paige says. “And that’s a promise."

***

Finn has to admit that he’s not used to an actual family. Then again, he’s not used to an actual name either. Or any of this. If you were to tell his FN-2187 self that things were going to get better in time, he probably wasn’t going to believe it.

And yet here he is. He has a family. He has a name. Some of his comrades from the stormtroopers have joined him as well, and just seeing them away from Hux and Phasma both is amazing.

(Hux and Phasma are in prison — Hux practically bragged about his destruction of the Hosnian system in court, and Phasma was carefully neutral about what she’d done. They’re both in prison, though Phasma’s undergoing some therapy for having been kidnapped as a girl like the others. They’re both serving prison sentences for a long time)

For the first time in his twenty three years, Finn can’t help but have hope. An incredible amount of it. They’re going to throw off the tyranny of the First Order, what they were brainwashed to be, and that is a promise.

  
***

Rose has always promised to stick by Paige. It’s one of those things where you just do that for your sister (for your brother, for your sibling in general, actually, no matter what happens. And after what Kylo Ren did to her, she’s going to stick by Paige even moreso than ever.

The good news is that the Resistance is more than willing to help Rose and Paige both. Therapy. Support. Promises that if Kylo Ren even lays a finger on Paige, they’ll shoot him. Preferably taser him. After all, can Force users block tasers? That’s something Rose can’t help but wonder.

When she joined the Resistance, she joined because she couldn’t take what was happening on her homeworld. And here, she’s found a sort of extended family. A family in and of itself. A very ragtag occasionally dysfunctional family, but it’s a family nonetheless, and Rose is proud of them. More than proud of them, actually.

And Rose knows she’ll do whatever she can to fight for them, and for Paige, no matter what it takes.


End file.
